The Life of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf
by gossipgirllover123
Summary: A series of one shots about Chuck and Blair and their love.
1. I Love You Always

I received such great responses from these one shots that I decided to compile them all together in one story. I'll be updating this whenever the Chair mood strikes – which will hopefully be often! Enjoy the lovely chuck/blair fluff.

Chuck and Blair 1 year post 5.04. Our favorite couple enjoying a leisurely morning in bed.

The soft morning sun creeps between the curtains and Blair rolls over to avoid the light. Slowly opening one eye, Blair peeks at the man lying soundly beside her. His body moves up and down perfectly matching the rhythm of his breathing.

She reaches out a hand to caress his smooth cheek, his nose, his lips. Her own lips follow the path of her fingertips. And when her lips finally reach his, he murmurs a quiet sound of approval.

"Morning," she mumbles against his lips. Without opening his eyes, Chuck's hands roam up and down her back. Even with her whole body pressing down on his body, he still can't help but draw her even closer.

They continue to breathlessly kiss each other, her tongue running across his lower lip begging entrance to his mouth.

"I love you," he whispers. "So much." She smiles and laughs freely. Those three words had caused them so much trouble and now, even when tossed frequently back and forth, they still create that light fluffy feeling in the bottom of her belly.

She kisses his lips once more and rolls back over onto her back. Her hand seeks his beneath the covers.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks her.

"mmm, stay in bed with my beautiful man all day." He chuckles.

"That" he turns to kiss her "sounds" kiss "absolutely perfect." Chuck's lips trail a hot path of kisses across her chest and down her flat stomach. His tongue swirls around and into each crevice of her body, as if he can't get enough of her erotic taste and smell.

"mmm Chuck" she moans, "don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," he smirks. He returns his lips to her body but stops when he feels her soft hand on his cheek.

"Chuck?" His gaze finds hers. He takes in her beautiful brown curls, her flushed face, her soft and warm eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know." He can't help but laugh at how easy it is for them to be completely together now. "And I love you. Always and forever." He enters her warmth then, and she gasps at the pleasure. He moves in and out, gaining speed with each thrust. The room fills with their gasps and moans and cries of desire. Blair arches her back and he can tell she's close. His hand travels down between them and he rubs that spot of absolute pleasure.

"Come for me Blair," he whispers hoarsely.

"Come with me?" She gasps. He nods. Pleasure overwhelms them both and their overly sensitized bodies crash together. Breathing deeply, Chuck runs his hand over her sweat slicked forehead. He kisses his way across her face and down to her lips.

"I love waking up in the mornings," Blair sighs contently.

"Me too."

"It's a perfect wake up call." He laughs. He doesn't think he has ever truly laughed this much in his life. Blair looks at him then.

"I love hearing your laugh," she says. "It's like," she pauses for a moment, "something that always should have been there, you know?" He knows. He has never felt the desire to laugh this much before. He has never felt this at home, this content. Only when he has Blair in his arms.

Instead of responding, he kisses her shoulder and wraps his arm around her body, pulling her naked frame close to his bare figure. Rolling over so they are face to face, Blair sneaks her arms up around his neck and rests her head on his arm. With every part of their bodies touching, they let their eyes drift shut.

"Do you remember this day last year?" Blair suddenly asks. He nods against her body. Yes, he remembers. He remembers every detail. How she had come to his suite late that night. How she had run into his arms, encircling his body with her arms and legs, wrapping him entirely in her scent. How she had sobbed, bursting into tears, declaring her love. How he had eagerly responded, kissing her breathless. How, when he could tear himself away from her lips and had looked up, he saw Louis watching from the doorway, smiling and softly nodding his head.

They had spent the whole night together. Tears streaming down both of their faces, he vowed never to let her go again. They cried for their lost unborn baby girl and for the wasted time and their foolish adolescent games.

"Blair," he speaks. "Do you think…" he trails off, looking down at his diamond ring on her finger and at her flat stomach. She knows what he is asking.

"Chuck," she runs her fingers across his cheeks, and his eyes flutter shut at her delicate touch. "Look at me." And he opens his eyes. "I want nothing more than to have a family with you." She smiles. He smiles. His lips seek hers. She laughs, the sweet noise filling the room. He has never felt more at home than when he is in the arms of Blair Waldorf.


	2. One Night of Passion

Another one shot. Chuck and Blair return home from a party late one night. Post season 5.

"Chuuuckk," she moaned as he pushed her roughly against the elevator wall. His mouth was on hers the next moment, silencing her cries and gasps. His tongue traced the inside of her wet mouth and his hand crawled up the inside of her leg. She moved her neck to the side in order to catch her breath, and he planted light kisses on the exposed skin.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he panted between kisses. He sucked on her delicious skin, licking and sucking every exposed area on neck and face.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened in to the darkened suite. Wasting no time, Chuck lifted Blair into his arms. She giggled.

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom," she whispered into his ear. His eyes sought hers then and he placed her gently onto her feet. Grasping her face lightly between his hands, he starred deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Blair," his voice was soft and suddenly devoid of the rushed, erotic, feelings from moments before. "I want to make love to you." His lips reached for hers and she gasped as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He tucked a displaced curl behind her ear and ran his thumb over her swollen lips.

"I love you," she answered simply. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her body fully against his. They stood connected for a moment, swaying to the nonexistent music. Slowly she reached her lips up to his. Their lips entwined, their bodies tangled together, his hands on her face, on her arms, on her back, on her legs. Reach down he lifted her legs up around his waist and began to move towards their bedroom door.

He placed her gently on the bed and crawled up and over her body. Sliding his hands down her dress, he found the zipper and pulled gently. And then she was naked. His eyes roamed over her beautiful figure, her round breasts, her flat stomach, her shapely legs, and finally he gazed into her eyes. He quickly rid himself of his pants and shirt, wanting nothing more than to press his naked body against hers. His fingers ran between her folds, eager to bring her absolute pleasure. She gasped, and then her sigh of pleasure turned into a more verbal moan as his fingers rubbed faster against her sex.

"Chuck!" she cried. "I need you now! Please." She traced her fingers over her face, dragging his lips down to hers as he thrust into her heat. They sighed simultaneously, finally connected once again in the most intimate way. Blair closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of his member thrusting in and out of her body, focusing on the friction building softly in the bottom of her belly.

"Yes, yes, yes," she gasped after each thrust.

"Blair, look at me," he pleaded. She opened her eyes and crashed her lips against his. He reached down between them, rubbing her furiously.

"Ahhh" she cried. Waves of pleasure crashed around her and she succumbed to that feeling of absolute pleasure. She heard Chuck moan and felt his member slide against her still overly sensitive body bringing her to another peak. And then he too collapsed against her body.

His fingers traced light patterns across her face, nose, lips.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you," she responded. He smiled.

"I've been waiting all night to do that." He placed light kisses against her lips, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin and lips against his own lips.

"Me too," she sighed contently. He rolled to the side, pulling her body close to his. Her eyes drifted closed and he placed a light kiss against each cheek.

"mmmm, that feels nice," Blair breathed.

Running a hand down her bare arm her whispered, "go to sleep beautiful."

"mmokk," she murmured. She succumbed almost instantly to sleep, content to be safe in Chuck's arms. He watched for a few moments. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. And he watched her face relax as she fell deeper into her sleep. And then he too closed his eyes and fell asleep with Blair tucked tightly in his arms.

It had been three years since that tumultuous year of her almost wedding to Louis. But now they were forever Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.


	3. Dinner?

"Hey," Chuck murmured, his lips travelling up the side of her exposed neck. "How was your day?" She sighed pleasantly and turned around so she could face him and give him a proper hello kiss.

"Better now that you're home." Her lips sought out his and they kissed for several moments. Her lips parted for his tongue and their mouths fused together in a heated kiss. He pulled away, suddenly aware of their location in the suite.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" He paused. "And wearing an apron for that matter?" He chuckled slightly and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"mmm, I thought I'd try cooking for us tonight." She smiled and then burst out laughing.

"Smells good," he replied, peering inside the oven. Her hands traced up and down the front of his shirt. Stopping at his shirt collar, she began to loosen his tie.

"I thought we could enjoy a nice romantic dinner and then," she smirked, "dessert." She pressed a hot opened mouth kiss against his neck. He groaned.

"I don't know if I can make it to dessert." She backed slightly away from him.

"You're gonna have to!" She smiled as his hand trailed up her leg, her thigh, and finally landed just below her panties. She sighed against his mouth.

"Chuck!" She reached for his hand. The timer for the oven went off at that moment and Chuck reluctantly removed his hand.

"Anything for you princess. Shall we eat?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly. "Want me to, um" he looked around the kitchen, "set the table?" he asked, picking up the two plates and silverware neatly stacked on the counter.

"Yes, thanks." She turned around now, busily adding the finishing touches to the steaming pan of chicken. Moments later she entered the dining room. Chuck was sitting patiently in his chair.

"Ah, we're so domestic!" Blair exclaimed. He chuckled.

"We are." He smiled, and his eyes connected with hers. Her breath hitched as she looked deep into his sincere and open chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you." She moved closer to him and crashed her lips against his.

"Dinner can wait," she murmured against his lips. Chuck smiled and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin, kissing first her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Quickly ridding each other of their clothing, he pressed his naked body against hers.

"I love the feeling of your body against mine," Blair sighed. She ran her hand across his back, feeling the smooth skin underneath her fingertips.

"Nothing makes me happier," he responded. He pressed his open mouth against her soft skin, trailing wet kisses down her stomach. His tongue swirled around her belly, before pausing right below her bellybutton.

"Chuck, please!" She moaned.

"Please what?" He asked, smiling brightly at her frustrated sigh. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered against her lips.

"Fuck me."

"I love it when you talk dirty Blair."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before." She laughed lightly. "But please Chuck, I need you." He wasted no more time, sliding roughly into her heat. They collectively moaned and he pushed harder against her body, building a sweet and fast rhythm.

"ahhh Chuck" she moaned. "I'm so close," she breathed. His fingers grazed her swollen lips, and traced a pathway downwards. Grasping her hand in his, he pulled their hands towards their connected bodies. Using their fingers to add to the pleasure, they brought each other higher and higher.

"Faster!" Blair gasped.

"I love you," he breathed. "So much." And his eyes locked with hers and they climaxed together. He collapsed against her sweaty body, feeling the heat from their bodies combined.

"I'm glad we did dessert first," Blair kissed his forehead and then his lips. They spent the rest of the evening, mouths fused together, in bed. Dinner was forgotten on the table.


	4. Sick Day

Blair is sick. Chuck returns home to take care of his angel.

*************************************************************************8

It was cold. Freezing cold. Blair wrapped herself tightly in her many blankets on her bed, burying herself deep within the warmth of her covers. But nothing helped. She still shivered relentlessly. Her head was throbbing too, as if someone was not so nicely playing the drums inside her head. And her throat was burning. She actually thought there might be hot lava trickling down her throat. She rolled over and reached her weak arm out for her phone and then pressing the speed dial button as hard as she could.

"Chuck." Her voice sounded raspy even to her own ears.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"I don't feel so good." She whispered into the phone. Talking was too painful she decided.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Everything." She paused briefly. "Can you come home?" He was suddenly very worried. Blair never asked him to leave work.

"I'll be home in 10," he said. He heard her quiet sigh of gratitude. "Don't worry. I love you," he added. Blair hung up the phone and nuzzled her head into her pillow, desperate to minimize the pounding. The next thing she knew, she felt a cool hand graze her forehead. Squinting her eyes, she looked up into the worried face of Chuck Bass.

"Hey," he murmured. She tried to smile in response, but could barely muster a slight upturn of her lips. He kissed her burning forehead lightly. "Looks like you're sick."

"mmm," she responded. "I'm cold." He grazed his fingertips across her cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off her body. "That feels nice," she whispered.

"Think you could manage a shower?" He asked.

"Too cold."

"The warm water might feel good." She nodded in acceptance, and he pulled back the covers slightly from her body. She shivered.

"Ok, let me, um," and he pulled her into a sitting position. She slumped forward into his body, unable to hold herself up. "I'm gonna pick you up, ok?" She nodded. Lifting her delicate frame into his arms, he carried her into the bathroom. He peeled back each layer of clothing from her body until she was standing against him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Cold," she whispered against his neck.

"Not for long." He looked into her eyes. "I promise." He turned the hot water on and the bathroom immediately began to steam up. "Can you sit for a moment?" He asked, placing her gently on top of the toilet seat. He stripped his clothing off and then gently picked her back up into his arms. They both now stood underneath the hot water of the shower. He kissed her wet cheek and began to gently massage her body with a soapy washcloth.

"Let's clean you up," he whispered. He traced his hands up and down her bare back, around the bas e of her neck, down her arms. Placing a soft kiss against her temple, he let the hot water rinse down her body.

"Thanks Chuck," she said hoarsely.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"I'm so tired," she said, closing her eyes.

"Ok," he murmured. "Let's get you back into bed."

"mmhmm ok." He turned the water off and wrapped her body in a large fluffy towel. Her eyes were closed now and he could hear her breathing begin to slow.

"Don't fall asleep yet," he said. She mumbled something. He chuckled softly. Even sick, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair only added to her beauty. Laying her down on the bed, he gathered as many articles of warm clothing that he could find; a bunch of sweaters, some sweatpants, socks. Gently, he guided the pieces of clothing over her naked figure.

"That feels nice," she mumbled. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"No, don't." She protested weakly. "You'll get sick too." He chuckled.

"I couldn't help myself." She laughed weakly at that and tried to reach her hand up to touch his face.

"I love your lips," she sighed.

"I love you," he replied. "But now," he placed her under the covers, "it's time to sleep."

"Will you stay?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He crawled under the covers with her, pressing her still overheated body against his own. He felt her move her legs between his and he pulled her body even closer. Kissing the side of her neck softly, he said "get some sleep. When you wake up I'll be right here."

"mmm loveyou," she muttered. He watched her eyes fluttered shut. He ran a finger down the side of her face and again marveled at how beautiful she was in this pure form, makeup-less and utterly defenseless. He felt her breathing steady and he relaxed a bit knowing she was safe in his arms. Her steady breathes then lulled him to sleep too, entangled in each other's bodies.


	5. Distracting the Princess

Blair loses her bracelet. What does Chuck do to help?

"Chuck!" Blair called out. "Have you seen my bracelet?" She frantically opened and shut various drawers, rustling through the layers of jewelry. She was so agitated that she almost slammed right into Chuck as he appeared suddenly behind her.

"Sorry," she said, barely looking at him. "I just can't seem to find it anywhere!" She was almost in tears now.

"Hey, hey," he said, noticing the tears beginning to flood her eyes. Her father had given her this particular bracelet when she was 15, right before he left. He knew how special it was to Blair. "It's ok, we'll find it." He gentled cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. She sniffled and flung her arms around his body.

"What if we don't? Chuck, I need this bracelet!" The tears were actually pouring down her cheeks now. Chuck was surprised. She didn't often get this emotional over objects like this. He rubbed his hands down her back soothingly, trying to calm her shaking body.

"Ok let's think. Where was the last time you saw it? Or wore it?" He pulled away slightly from her body and peered into her watery eyes. She shrugged.

"I dunno. That's the problem! It's been a while since I even thought about it." She backed away from him again and continued to search her drawers. Jewelry now littered the counter.

"Blair," Chuck said. She didn't respond, too engrossed in her search. "Blair!" He said a bit louder.

"What?" She spun around, furious now. But instead of backing down, Chuck walking right over to her and encircled her body in his arms. He crashed his lips against hers, forcing her lips apart and thrusting his tongue deep within her hot mouth. She moaned, responding to the kiss with an equal amount of heat, prying deep into his mouth too.

"Um, hi," she said, completely breathless.

"Hi," he whispered back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Not that I'm against it, but what was that?" She laughed lightly, not moving her face away from his.

"Just trying to distract you," he smiled, pressing his mouth against hers again.

"It worked," she sighed. Their lips melted together once more, moving in perfect rhythm with each other. Her hand sneaked behind his head, twirling the ends of his hair between her fingers and pulling his face closer still. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking the delicious skin there.

"Ahh that feels incredible," Blair groaned. "Don't stop." In response, he sucked a bit harder, leaving a slightly red mark against her perfect skin. She'd be angry when she saw that mark tomorrow, but right now all she could focus on was the pleasurable feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Love" gasp "you," she sighed. Chuck traced his tongue up the side of her neck, and then placed an opened mouth wet kiss on her lips.

"Love you more," he whispered against her lips. His fingers nimbly worked open the buttons on the front of her shirt, exposing her lacy bra and flat stomach. He traced his fingers over the skimpy material, and then unclasped the material all together, exposing her naked body. His lips trailed downwards and he sucked on every area of her chest, kissing and grazing his teeth against the pale skin. He lay her down on the bed then, and began to work his fingers downwards. He didn't stop the movement until she lay completely bare beneath him. He heard her whimper as he ran his fingers lightly between her folds. She was wet. And so hot. He pushed his fingers deeper into her body, circling them around and rubbing against her most sensitive spot. She cried out when he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He traced his tongue lightly over her clit and then sucked. She bucked against him. Placing a firm hand against her lower stomach to hold her still, he sucked furiously until her hips arched off the bed.

"So" gasp "close" she cried. "Ughhh ahh please," she bucked her hips again and Chuck shoved his fingers into her core. She screamed out in absolute pleasure, coming undone under the pressure of his lips and his fingers. He continued to kiss her folds, helping her ride out the waves of pleasure until she stilled beneath his lips. Her body shook as she gasped for breath and he crawled back up to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned at the flavor.

"How was that for a distraction?" He whispered. She simply closed her eyes and weaved her fingers through his. He continued to lightly kiss her lips over and over and over until she had to push him lightly away so she could catch a proper breath.

"Chuck," she gasped breathily. "Need" gasp "air," she laughed. He rolled over to the side and let her breathe for a moment. He ran his hands up and down her bare arm and watched her chest rise and fall as she took in some deep breathes. Finally she turned towards him.

"I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes. "But why are you still dressed?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her lips. He chuckled.

"I wanted to please you first," he responded. He leaned closer. "Was I successful?" he whispered.

"That was incredible," she laughed. "And you know it! Stop being cocky!" She grinned and he laughed in amusement. "So now that that's settled," she moved on top of him. "Let's see what we can do about your clothing." And she got to work removing his clothing.


	6. Our Baby

A moment in the hopefully not too far away future of Chuck and Blair!

Blair stood in front of the mirror in her bra and panties. She grazed her hand over the front of her body and frowned. Spinning to the side, she starred at her stomach. She was so engrossed in the image of her body that she jumped when a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Blair," Chuck said. "What are you doing?" She didn't move though, simply continued to look.

"Nothing, Chuck." She paused. Then sighed. "Just look at this!" She nearly shouted. "It's all your fault I'm so huge. I mean look at my boobs!" She cupped her slightly larger than usual breasts in her hands and frowned again. "I'm grotesque."

"Blair," Chuck said, moving closer behind her. "You are not grotesque." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and moved his hand over her swollen belly. "You're pregnant with our child and you're beautiful." Chuck rubbed his thumbs in small circles over her belly and placed a light kiss on her neck. Blair placed her hands on top of his and stood starring at the beautiful image in front of them.

"Look at us," he murmured into her ear. And she looked again. She looked at her rounded stomach, her makeup-less face, her soft rolling curls, Chuck's arms encircling her body, his nose buried deep in her curls, and their hands linked together over their baby. She moved her lips up to his, turning slightly away from the mirror.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I love our baby already." He kissed her lips. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He kneeled down and placed a soft kiss against her swollen belly. She smiled softly down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment. Standing back up, he placed another light kiss on her lips.

"Ok?" He asked, grasping her face between his hands and running his fingers across her cheeks.

"Yea," she breathed back. She closed her eyes then and concentrated on the soothing feeling of his fingers against her skin. The sun streamed through the windows, warming the room to a comfortable temperature. It was summer. The baby would be born in the beginning of the fall.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Chuck asked, sensing her exhaustion as she kept her eyes closed.

"mmmhm, yes," she murmured. "Will you take one with me?" She asked him, opening her eyes slightly. In response he began to unbutton his shirt, and stripped off his shoes and socks. She backed away slightly, watching him work. He grasped her hand in his when he finished and led her over to their bed. Blair snuggled under the light blanket on the bed, turning over onto her side to the best of her ability with a huge stomach in the way. Chuck curved his body around hers and placed his hand lightly over her belly, rubbing soft circles.

"That feels nice," Blair said softly. He kissed the side of her face and inhaled deeply, taking in the beautiful smell of Blair. "I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Me too," he replied. "Let's get all the sleep we can, cause pretty soon we'll have our baby and no time for sleep." She laughed lightly.

"That's true." She smiled. "I can't wait." He smiled.

"Our own baby Bass," he said, pulling her closer to his body.

"Yes," she nodded. "A little bit of you and me in one little being."

"She'll be the most beautiful baby alive."

"And the most mischievous." She giggled. "Gosh, she'll be such a troublemaker if she actually is the two of us combined!" He chuckled.

"A troublemaker with a real loving family though," he said. Blair smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he said. His hand continued to rub soft circles on her belly. Blair's breathing began to slow.

"Night," she mumbled.

"Sleep tight beautiful." And the sun shone brightly on the two lovers and their unborn baby girl.


	7. Ariel

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Blair replied as she continued to slide the soapy washcloth over Ariel's small body.

"Do you love daddy?" Ariel asked, looking away from her rubber ducky floating in the bathtub bubbles so she could look up at her mother.

"I love daddy very much," Blair said smiling.

"More than you love me?" Blair stopped her cleaning and looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I love daddy very much. I love daddy because he gave me you." Blair paused for a moment, making sure Ariel understood her.

"Ok," Ariel said, content with that answer.

"What made you think of this?" Blair asked, lifting her baby daughter out of the tub and wrapping her body in a large fluffy towel.

"Auntie Serena told me that you and daddy have a 'great love.'" Blair turned Ariel around and began to brush her wet brown curls while Ariel continued to talk. "And then I thought more about it today. Did you know that none of my friends have mommys or daddys who love each other?"

"Why do you think that? Auntie Serena loves Uncle Nate." Blair lifted Ariel into her arms and carried her into her bedroom.

"Yea I know, but besides them. You and Daddy are special." Blair smiled at her daughter.

"I love you sweetie," Blair whispered, kissing her daughters hair.

"I love you too mommy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Blair's neck. Blair began to shower Ariel's face with kisses, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her hair. Ariel squealed with delight.

"Mommy!" She laughed. "That tickles!" Blair laughed and placed one more kiss on Ariel's face.

"Ok," Blair said. "What do you want to wear tonight to sleep?"

"My pink nightgown!" Ariel cried.

"I thought so," Blair chuckled and gathered the nightgown from the closet. "Arms up please," she instructed. Ariel lifted her arms above her so Blair could place the nightgown on Ariel's small body.

"Beautiful," Blair said, kissing her daughter once again.

"I'm sleepy mommy," Ariel yawned, leaning against her mother.

"I think its bedtime," Blair murmured as she lifted her daughter up and into her big bed.

"Nooo," Ariel protested. "I want to see daddy." She frowned slightly.

"I know you do baby, but daddy is still on his business trip. Remember I told you he will be back on Friday for your birthday party." Blair traced her finger across Ariel's face and watched her eyes begin to close.

"Oh, yea." She yawned again. "I remember." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I miss daddy, but I love being with you mommy."

"I love being with you too sweetie," Blair smiled. She tucked the blankets snuggly around her daughter and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Ariel," she whispered. "See you in the morning."

"Night mommy," Ariel whispered back. Blair stood up and walked towards the door. She yawned. She was tired too. It had been a long week without Chuck. Back in her own bedroom, Blair began to take off her clothing, and then slipped into her own nightgown. Crawling into her big empty bed, Blair tried to succumb to sleep. It was hard to sleep without Chuck though and she tossed and turned for a while before she was able to find a somewhat comfortable position. Then the bed dipped down and she felt a soft pair of lips press against her own lips. Her eyes popped open.

"Chuck!" She breathed and flung her arms around her neck. "You're home," she smiled and pressed her lips against his again.

"I missed you too much," he said, kissing her again. He ran his hand across her clean face, tracing a pattern across her cheeks and lips. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad to be home," he whispered. They remained like that for a while, Blair's arms around his neck, simply pressing their bodies close together. Chuck broke the silence after a while.

"How's Ariel?" he asked.

"She misses you." Blair sighed. "She asked for you tonight."

"I'm sorry I didn't call," he pulled back from Blair slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I was on my way home and I wanted to surprise you."

"It's ok Chuck," Blair said. "I'm so glad you're home." She kissed him again.

"I love you," he breathed, pressing his hot mouth against her wet lips. Blair gasped at the sensation.

"Gosh, I've missed this," she moaned into his mouth. Just then they heard the soft patter of a small body running down the hallway. Then the door creaked open. And the small body of their daughter came charging across the room and flung herself into the bed.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried.

"Hi sweetheart," Chuck said, scooping her up into his arms. She leaned her small head on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his body. Blair reached out her hand and began to run soft circles against her daughter's back. Chuck kissed the top of her head as the exhausted Ariel closed her eyes now that she was safe in her daddy's arms.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Chuck asked. Ariel nodded.

"Yes," she said.

Chuck placed Ariel next to Blair on the bed and got under the covers too. Chuck looked at Blair. She smiled. He smiled. And the three Bass' slept soundly through the night.


	8. Tiffany's Interrupted

If any of you have ideas for one shots that you would like me to write, let me know!

Chuck and Blair enjoy a night in.

"I'm so excited!" Blair exclaimed, walking into the bedroom and jumping into the bed beside Chuck. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"But you've seen it so many times," Chuck groaned.

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun." She smiled at Chuck, grazing her fingers across the side of his face. He turned to her then, pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and said,

"Anything for you." Blair squealed.

"I knew you'd come around," she grinned and then slid under the puffy comforter on top of the bed. Chuck did the same and soon their legs were entwined beneath the covers. The opening credits began to play and Blair hummed along to the familiar notes. Chuck turned to look at Blair then. Her eyes glued to the TV, oblivious to everything besides the lovely sounds and images coming from her favorite movie. She was beautiful. Perfect. He leaned towards her and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. When he pulled back, she was looking at him, a warm glow emanating from her eyes. She smiled softly at him and placed her lips against his. Quickly pulling back she whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you more," he answered.

"Not possible." She laughed. He twirled a stray curl around his finger and returned his gaze to the movie. Soon though, Chuck felt Blair's body fall against him. He glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed. Switching off the movie and the lights in the room, Chuck shifted them so they were lying beneath the covers comfortably. Blair shifted her body so she was resting fully on Chuck. Her arms encircled his torso and her head rested lightly on his arm.

"Night beautiful," Chuck murmured into her ear.

"What about the movie?" She mumbled back.

"We'll finish it tomorrow."

"mmmok." She sighed softly. "Wait," she suddenly said, though her eyes remained closed. Chuck opened his eyes and looked at her. She lifted her head up and kissed him then. Parting her lips she pushed her tongue lightly into his mouth, skimming his bottom lip with tongue. He groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He laughed.

"Nope, just trying to love you." She smiled. He pulled her on top of him and crashed his lips against hers. Their kisses were hot and opened mouthed. Blair gasped when Chuck began to lick and suck the skin below her ears. He trailed wet kissed down her neck and back up to her lips.

"Gah I wish we could have sex," Blair moaned. Chuck just kissed her more deeply in response. "Silly doctor, what does he know?" She gasped again as Chuck slid his tongue into her mouth.

"mmm, I like doing this," he breathed. "I could kiss you forever."

"Two more weeks," she whispered. And then a wail came through the baby monitor.

"And that's our cue to stop," she laughed lightly.

"I'll go get her," Chuck whispered.

"She'll need to eat. Bring her here?"

"Of course." Chuck came back into their bedroom carrying a little bundle of pink. He placed the girl into Blair's open arms and watched as she unbuttoned her shirt. The baby immediately grasped on to one of Blair's curls and began to suck her milk.

"Beautiful," Blair murmured as she grazed Ariel's cheeks with her fingers. Chuck joined Blair on the bed then and placed a soft kiss to the top of the baby's head.

"I love watching her nurse," Chuck said. "It's the most innocent, breathtaking image I've ever seen." Blair smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her. "My two beautiful girls," he murmured against her lips.


	9. Getting Reacquainted

As lulubelle2010 has suggested, two weeks following "Tiffany's Interrupted" !

Blair cradled the baby in her arms, gazing down at the soft bundle of warmth. Gently, she stroked the Ariel's face and murmured soothing sounds. Chuck put his arm securely around Blair's waist and encouraged Blair to hand the baby to Lily. Blair reluctantly shifted Ariel into Lily's outstretched arms.

"It's only for one night Blair," Chuck whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"I know, and I want this time for us too." She sighed. "It's so hard to let her go even for one night." Chuck pulled her closer to his body.

"I know. I feel the same."

"Oh, isn't she just precious!" Lily cooed. "What a lovely, beautiful baby." Lily beamed at the couple.

"Thank you Lily. That means a lot." Chuck smiled.

"We're going to have such a good time tonight," she exclaimed. Blair handed Lily the baby bag filled with every baby item possible; diapers, clothing, bottles, pacifiers. A lengthy note was placed on top.

"I wrote out everything about her routine Lily," Blair began.

"Don't worry Blair sweetie, I raised two kids, I've had some practice," she laughed lightly. "Everything is going to be just perfect. She's an angel."

"Ok," Blair said, leaning further into Chuck's side.

"We should be going soon. Give you two the time to get reacquainted," she smiled slyly. Blair blushed. Chuck simply said,

"Yes, indeed." He leaned forward to give Ariel a soft kiss. Blair did the same, lingering momentarily. She pressed one more kiss to Ariel's warm cheek and stepped away.

"Bye baby," Blair murmured.

"See you kids tomorrow!" Lily called as she walked towards the elevator door. Once they heard the elevator ding, Chuck turned immediately to his lovely wife.

"Alone at last," he breathed.

"I miss her already Chuck! Was this too soon?" she sobbed quietly.

"Blair," he titled her head upwards. "This was exactly the right thing to do. Plus," he paused. "Now we can spend some uninterrupted time together," he smirked. He leaned forwards then and pressed a hot kiss against her soft lips. Blair leaned further into him, minimizing the space between their bodies until she was pushed entirely up against his frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooped her up into his arms. She gasped at the sudden movement and then laughed.

"Gosh I've missed this," she sighed and then kissed his lips again and again and again until the soft kisses turned hot and wet. Chuck skimmed his tongue over Blair's bottom lip, waiting for her to part her lips and let him in. She did so, and their tongues entwined and their open lips mixed further. Placing Blair gently on the bed, Chuck rid himself of his shirt and pants and then slowly began to peel back the layers of Blair's clothing. He pressed a wet open mouthed kiss to her neck and traced a trail of kisses down her chest. He nipped and sucked the pale skin of her breasts, stopping to lavish attention on her hard peaks. His fingers skimmed lower, pulling her panties down her legs. He pulled back for a moment and gazed lovingly into her heated eyes.

"I love you Blair," he said. "Always have,"

"always will," Blair finished. They shared a smile and then Chuck crashed his lips against hers. Their kisses turned heated and heavy quickly. Chuck slipped a finger into her folds. She was hot and ready. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"yesss," she breathed. And he slipped inside her heat. They both moaned at the contact. Chuck began to thrust in and out, slowly, so as not to hurt her still sensitive body. But Blair gasped at the friction building in her lower body.

"Chuckkk," she moaned. "Faster. Please." She gasped. "I need you." She cried as he rubbed tight circles over her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes," she gasped in between each thrust. Chuck groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

"I" thrust "love" thrust "you" thrust. Blair pulled his face closer to hers and their lips fused together as they climaxed. Waves of pleasure overwhelmed them both. They collapsed together and Chuck slowly pulled his member out of her body. She gasped as his member slid against her overly sensitized core. Chuck grazed his fingers gently over her sweat slicked face.

"One more thing," he whispered into her ear. In a daze, Blair nodded. He leaned over her slim figure and crawled downwards, placing a hot trail of kisses across her lower belly until he reached her core. He slipped his tongue in between her folds and Blair jumped at the contact.

"Ahhh," she cried. "Chuck!" He placed a gentle hand against her bucking hips.

"Shhhh," he murmured into her core. She panted and gasped as his tongue traced lightly over her clit. And then he sucked her most sensitive area into his mouth and she bucked furiously as waves after waves of pleasure crashed over her senses. Chuck reached for her hand and entwined their fingers together as he moved back up her body. He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks. Her eyes remained shut as she breathed deeply.

"That was amazing," Blair breathed against his lips.

"You're amazing," he responded, smiling.

"And just think," she said. "It's only 11am." She laughed and rolled over so she was on top of him. He gazed up at her and placed a light hand on her hip. "We still have all day and night for more!" She smirked at him and began to place light butterfly kisses along his jaw line.


	10. A Christmas Surprise

This episode takes place post season 5, pre baby Ariel. Some Christmas time magic :D

"Oh my goodness!" Blair cried, as she hurried into the warmth of the apartment. "It's so cold outside." Her cheeks were flushed a bright red from the windy outside air and she shivered inside her heavy overcoat and wool scarf. She paused, looking around the room. "Chuck?" she called. She heard some movement and then,

"In here!" Chuck called back. She followed the voice into the living room and stopped short in her tracks. In front of her was a large Christmas tree with pretty white lights speckled throughout the branches. Hanging over the fireplace were two stockings. A fire glowed bright inside the fireplace, warming the room to a cozy temperature. And then her eyes fell on the best item in the room. Chuck stood next to the fireplace, a nervous smile gracing his face. In his hand was a little velvet box.

"Chuck," she breathed. "What…" He cut her off, crossing the room swiftly until he was standing right before her. He kissed her lips briefly, pulling away to search her dark brown eyes.

"Blair," he began. His voice was low and husky and intimate. She loved the sound. "I love you."

"I lo.." she tried, but he put his fingers against her lips to silence her. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed deeply, and reopened his eyes. Her beautiful face peered up at him and he continued.

"I love you," he said again. "And we've been through so much together. You've made me into a person I never thought I could possibly be. A better person. Someone who can love openly and freely and," he paused, "someone who can be loved." He traced his fingers across her face, barely touching the soft skin. "Blair, I want nothing more than to be a family with you. I want to make a family with you and never be apart." He kneeled down then, and opened the small box with a shaking hand. "Blair, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her, a small smile on his face, his eyes full of hope and love. Love for this beautiful, courageous, strong, willful woman. Blair threw her arms around him then, crashing her lips against his.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes a million times," she cried, kissing him again, this time more slowly. He stood up, twirling her around in his arms and laughed. A huge smile plastered to both of their faces, Chuck slid the diamond onto her finger.

"I love you. So much," he whispered.

"I love you," she breathed back. And then their bodies were entangled, arms wrapped around each other, her hands in his hair, his hands on her face. She kissed him over and over and over, their open mouths fused together.

"I've been wanting this for a long time," she revealed, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Me too," he said back. He smiled. "I was just waiting for the perfect time, and I know you love the holidays. Always have."

"Oh Chuck," she whispered, flinging herself against him once again. They kissed for a while, lips parted, tongues invading each other's mouths.

"Before we continue," Chuck said suddenly, "I want to do one more thing." Blair pouted. He laughed. "You'll love it. I promise," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before turning around and picking up a big cardboard box. He placed the box at her feet and bent down to retrieve some items carefully wrapped in tissue paper.

"I asked Eleanor for these," he said, unwrapping the objects. Blair gasped.

"Chuck!" She breathed. "I can't believe you have these!" She gently picked up a delicate Christmas tree ornament. It was a popsicle stick picture frame, decorated with colorful pipe cleaners, glitter and markers. Inside the frame was a picture of a young Blair, probably around 5 years old, with her mom and dad at the ice skating rink in Central Park.

"As I said before, I know how much the holidays mean to you," he picked up more of the ornaments. "I wanted you to have all your holiday memories on our Christmas tree."

"Oh Chuck," she breathed again. "This is amazing. Thank you," she kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Together they put all the old holiday decorations and ornaments on the tree, filling the sparkling tree with colors and memories. She turned to him then, "Now, I think we should make some new memories." She smiled. "Though, I suppose a proposal under the tree is a new memory in itself." She laughed and he smiled at her happiness.

"Shall we add one more memory to our tree?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes," she breathed back. And they made love beside the tree.


	11. The New King and Queen

Chuck and Blair and a wedding. A short moment during the wedding we all know will eventually happen!

It was a lavish affair. Nothing less would be appropriate for the king and queen of Manhattan. Flutes of Champagne, billowing towers of pastries and other tiny foods, and of course, the white cake. But Chuck didn't notice any of these details. His eyes remained focused on the beautiful woman in the sparkling dress. The woman who hadn't left his side since their exchanged "I do's." Blair's arm was currently sneaking its way around Chuck's torso, her fingers softly grasping the material there, while she continued to aimlessly chatter to her guests. Chuck leaned closer to her and gently kissed her temple and Blair paused mid-sentence to flash him a beautiful smile. And then they fell so deep in each other's eyes that they lost track of everything else around them.

"Um, guys!" Serena called. And Blair tore her gaze away from Chuck and smiled sheepishly. Chuck laughed quietly.

"Gosh, so much love!" She smiled at the pair. And Chuck attempted to pull Blair closer to his body.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit," Serena decided, looking closely at the glowing look in Blair's eyes. She leaned towards Blair and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and wrapped the girl in her arms. "Congratulations B, I love you," she whispered into Blair's ear.

"I love you too," Blair replied, a glowing smile still overwhelming her face. She was so happy. Serena gave Chuck a brief kiss on the cheek as well and dashed off to find Nate.

"Alone for a moment," Chuck whispered.

"We're married," Blair responded, grasping Chuck's face between her hands. She pulled his lips down to hers. "We're married," she repeated again, trying the words out. "I'm your wife. Blair Waldorf Bass." She laughed. "I love it. I love you."

"And I love you," Chuck smiled, kissing her fully on the lips once more. She moaned softly in happiness against his lips.

"I'm so happy," Chuck said, kissing her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment and he relished in the feeling of his lips against her soft skin. "You look beautiful."

"As do you," Blair replied, running a hand down the front of his suit. She fingered his purple tie lightly and then moved her eyes up to meet his again. They looked at each other for a long moment, both smiling uncontrollably. And then their lips crashed together once more, unable to remain apart for long. He then weaved his fingers through hers and pulled her softly back towards the ballroom.

"Unfortunately," he began, "we must return to our guests." She pouted. He laughed.

"I can't wait for tonight," Blair sighed. "Just me and you and our big bed."

"My favorite way to spend our time," Chuck smiled.

"And then 3 weeks in St. Barths. Alone." She kissed him again.

"I love you Blair. You've made me so happy."

"I've never been happier," she murmured. And the new king and queen entered the ballroom to celebrate their powerful, loved-filled, union.


	12. Morning Wake Up

Waking up is always hard to do. Chuck and Blair find a way around the difficulty of waking up early.

The alarm buzzed loudly through the room, and Chuck rolled over and mindlessly hit the machine off. He groaned softly, stretched his arms, and then turned to look at the beauty sleeping next to him. Blair's entire body was wrapped around him, her legs entwined with his and her entire torso resting on top of him. He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her head and then attempted to untangle himself from her body.

"No," she moaned. "Don't." She tightened her hold on his body slightly.

"I have to get up, and so do you. Work and school. It's Monday." He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with Blair. He kissed her temple one more time and slipped out of the bed. Blair heard the bathroom door shut. She replayed last night's activities in her head, smiling at the memory of the long night. She felt it too, in all her muscles. Slowly, she slipped on her silk robe and pattered across the floor to the bathroom. The bathroom was already steamy from Chuck's hot shower as Blair peeled off her robe and panties. She stood naked in front of the mirror.

"Hey," Blair murmured as she opened the glass shower door. Chuck looked up at her and grinned.

"Joining me this morning?" He asked mischievously. She laughed lightly and stepped under the hot water with him. Shampoo ran down Chuck's toned body and she began to clean it away with a washcloth.

"Just helping you shower to make it go faster," she replied innocently. She let her hands slip a little lower, grazing his hip and pubic bone ever so slightly. Chuck groaned and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. The washcloth dropped from Blair's hands as she reached her arms up around his neck, practically throwing herself against his naked frame. Chuck pressed opened mouth kisses down her neck and then roughly spun her around so her back was pressing against his hardening member. His hand splayed across her lower belly and slowly his finger crept downwards. She moaned.

"Chuckkkk." His fingers stopped their downwards movement.

"What do you want Blair?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Please," she moaned.

"Say it. Tell me what you want." He nibbled gently at her ear and she gasped at the sensation.

"Your fingers, in me." She gasped as he slipped his fingers between her folds. His fingers traced rough patterns across her clit and began to rub fast circles against her.

"Please, yes, yes," she gasped.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded. And he slid into her heat. Blair braced her hands against the shower wall as he thrust into her over and over. With each thrust the friction built.

"So. Close." She moaned between thrusts. Chuck kissed her, his tongue prying deep into her mouth.

"Me too," he groaned. His fingers continued to rub furiously at her clit and she gasped, than screamed as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her senses. But Chuck continued to thrust into her heat as he climbed to his peak. Blair felt his member rub against her sex and sighed at the continued stimulation.

"Love" thrust "you" Chuck gasped as he came. He pulled out of her body slowly, breathing heavily. Blair turned around and leaned against him, panting slightly as well.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. They kissed for a while under the hot water, washing away the sweat. The hot water poured down their sticky bodies.

"I'm gonna wash my hair, ok?" Blair said after a while. Chuck nodded and handed her the bottle of shampoo. She began to rub the shampoo into her hair but soon felt Chuck's fingers join hers. She let him take over then, and he massaged her scalp gently.

"mmmm so nice," Blair sighed. They kissed again briefly, their lips touching only lightly. Blair let the water rinse the soap away as Chuck watched. She smiled at him and he kissed her again.

"Best shower ever," he said, gently grazing his fingers across her cheek.

"Oh, I think we've had better ones," she smirked. He laughed.

"At least, longer ones," he replied, chuckling. Blair suddenly shrieked.

"Ah, look! My fingers turned to prunes!" She gasped and lifted up her wrinkly fingertips. "Ew." Chuck reached for her fingers, kissing each one softly.

"I love them," he said. "But," he paused, "I think we should get out anyways, unfortunately." He pulled two large towels from the rack as Blair shut the water off. He wrapped one towel around her small frame.

And they got ready for their days together, side by side. This was, after all, just another typical morning in the Bass household.


	13. Can You Say It Twice?

Brief one shot. A quick moment in the future of our favorite couple.

It was a breezy spring day. The kind of day where good things happen. The kind of day where the birds chirped loudly, the sun shone brightly, and where pretty girls with long brown waves bounced happily down the New York City sidewalks. Blair Waldorf was one of the aforementioned girls. And today, she was walking lightly and happily down the street in front of the Palace hotel.

"Chuck?" she stopped abruptly. Chuck leaned against his limo, only a few feet ahead of her, holding 3 colorful boxes and one bouquet of pink peonies.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" she stammered, barely able to keep the excitement out of her voice. Not able to stand the distance between them any longer, Blair rushed into his arms and crashed her lips against his.

"You're home," she murmured against his lips. "Finally." She sighed contently. Chuck pulled away slightly and smiled at the vision in front of him.

"I couldn't be away any longer." He stroked her face softly. "I missed you too much." That being said, he kissed her again, this time slow and deep, his tongue tracing light, erotic, patterns across her lips and mouth.

"mmmm, I'm glad." She gasped slightly when his tongue collided with hers. "Two weeks was long enough for me," she managed to breath out. Then Blair spotted the presents grasped in Chuck's hands.

"Did you bring me presents?" she asked giddily. He nodded, and then smirked as her expression changed from one of passion to one of utter childlike excitement.

"let me see! Let me see!" she chanted. She paused momentarily then, suddenly aware of familiarity.

"This seem eerily familiar," she smiled at him. "Remember the last time you gave me presents in front of the Palace hotel?" She gazed at him lovingly.

"Yes," he murmured, stepping closer to her small frame. "The day I told you 'I love you' for the first time." He kissed her lips. "I remember."

"I asked you to say it so many times," she laughed. He chuckled too.

"I know. I was so happy to finally be able to say those words. I wanted to say them forever." His thumb began to trace light patterns across her cheeks. "Beautiful," he breathed as he kissed her once again. "And I love you so much."

"I love you," she easily replied. They grinned at each other, completely oblivious to the world around them.


	14. Vacation

Chuck and Blair on vacation, engaging in one of their favorite activities :) ENJOY!

It was hot. The air was stale and unmoving. Tiny droplets of sweat trickled down the side of Blair's face. Frustrated, she stripped down into her bra and panties, hastily discarding the unwanted articles of clothing. She sighed. While the Caribbean was a beautiful destination, there was no air conditioner in their lovely house. Blair dipped her feet into the clear blue pool water, relishing in the cold feeling surrounding her feet.

"Hey," Chuck said, coming up behind her. He kissed the side of her face and buried his nose into her neck. She tilted her head to allow him more access as he kissed his way up her neck to her lips. He paused briefly against her lips, simply loving the feeling of her soft skin against his own.

"Hey," she murmured back. "I missed you." He laughed lightly.

"I was gone for a few minutes."

"That was too long for me," she smiled and traced her fingertips lightly across his tanned face.

"I brought us some drinks. It's getting very hot out here," he said, placing said drinks on the small table beside them.

"mmmm, thanks," she said, returning her lips to his. He parted his lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands roamed across her bare torso, until they found the clip of her bra.

"Too much clothing," he mumbled. And then he pulled off her panties too, slipping them down her legs. She reached for his trunks. And then they were both naked under the hot sun. Blair lay down beside the pool and Chuck moved his body to cover hers. He kissed her face first, starting at her cheek and moving slowly to her mouth and down her neck. He sucked the soft skin of her neck, licking the sweet area slowly and deliberately. She moaned softly.

"I love it when you moan for me Blair," he whispered huskily. She crashed her lips into his then, placing her open mouth on his. Their wet mouths moved together in a slow, sensuous dance. Blair reached for his hardness, guiding to her wet opening. He groaned at the feeling of her small hand grasping him. And then he sank inside her. She gasped.

"Oh," her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and Chuck wasted no time in covered her perfect lips with his mouth. He stilled himself inside her, collecting himself before beginning.

"Blair," he groaned. She opened her eyes, taking in his beautiful face. He gazed back at her lovingly.

"Chuck," she whispered back. Their eyes locked as he began to move slowly inside her.

"I love you," he whispered, moving closer to her mouth. "More than anything." He thrust deeply inside her. "You're perfect. Beautiful. Strong." He plunged deep within her again. She gasped. "I love every part of you." He thrust again and again. "Remember when you said that to me Blair?"

"Yesss," she moaned. "You're all I ever wanted. I love you. I love every part of you," she breathed out. He ran his fingers over her clit. She gasped and then he plunged into her one more time. Their bodies crashed together as the waves of their pleasure consumed them.

"oh, oh, oh," Blair moaned over and over, reaching for his face, pulling him closer still. Their bodies stilled. But still, neither one moved. Chuck traced his lips over her face as they lay tangled together under the hot sun.


	15. Holiday Shopping

A little holiday fluff for your enjoyment!

Chuck stood casually, hands buried deep within his pant pockets, as he waited for Blair outside of the Empire Hotel. His gaze flickered across the people scurrying by. It was cold outside, and, as the sun was currently sitting very low on the horizon, Chuck suspected the temperature would only plummet further. Dainty little white snowflakes fell from the sky and landed in perfect shapes on his black coat. He breathed out and watched as his breath turned white and floated up, evaporating into the cold air. Chuck looked down the street once more, and there, to his delight, was Blair, walking briskly in her high heels. She saw him and smiled.

"Hi," she said, once she was close enough. She placed a brief kiss on his lips. "Sorry I'm tiny bit late. I was just finishing picking up your Christmas gift." She looped her arm through his as she spoke, and the pair began to walk down the street.

"Oh?" Chuck looked at her, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "And what did you get me, may I ask?"

"No, no, no," she laughed. "I'm not telling!" He leaned closer to her, trailing his lips along her cheek until they reached her mouth.

"I bet I could make you tell me," he whispered against her lips. She had stopped walking at this point, so engrossed in the feeling of his beautiful lips against her own. She sighed happily and reached her hands up around his neck in order to pull him closer.

"Tell me," he murmured. That shook her out of her reverie. She pushed back slightly from him, turned back towards the street, and continued walking.

"Nope," she said, grinning up at him. He groaned.

"I don't know if I can wait," he said.

"You're such a little boy," Blair laughed. She ran hand across his cheek. "But don't worry," she paused, kissing his lips once more. "I'm sure we can find lots of ways to distract you from thinking about your present!"

"You think?" He said, grazing his lips across her ear.

"Yup!" She smirked at him. "But first, we need to buy the gingerbread house making kit!"

"Tell me again why we need this?" He moved his arm so he could grasp on to her hand as they walked. She glanced down briefly at their hands and smiled softly.

"Because I never got to make one as a kid. Daddy always promised, but by the time Christmas came around, he always forgot. And to tell you the truth, I always forgot about it too. It wasn't very high on our Christmas to do list. There are so many other things to do!" Chuck smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You're gonna love it!" Blair continued. "Just think of all that frosting and all the many things we can do with it," she smirked. And Chuck leaned in for another kiss.

"You're right," he said. "Brilliant idea." He chuckled lightly. Blair stopped walking suddenly. Chuck looked back in surprise.

"Chuck," she said.

"Yes?" He replied, equally as soft.

"I love spending this time of year with you." She cupped his face in her hands, bringing his mouth towards hers. Their lips touched lightly, and they stilled their lips, simply pressing them together and enjoying the sensation of absolute closeness.

"Blair," Chuck said, pulling back ever so slightly. "There's nobody I'd rather be with," his thumb grazed her lips lightly. "There's nobody I'd rather be with any time of year. Only you. It's always been you." He kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue between her lips. She gasped.

"I love you." Chuck said.


	16. An Affair to Actually Remember

What if Blair had made it to the Empire State Building on time? Flashback to Season 3.

Blair yanked the glass door open, glancing hastily at the time on her phone. 6:59. She had one minute to spare. Blair ran around the corner of the observation deck, not stopping till she saw him. He stood facing her, pink peonies in hand and a huge smile of relief flooding his face.

"Chuck," she murmured under her breath before running into his arms. She flung her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer, and he buried his nose deep within her hair.

"Dorota went into labor," Blair said, pulling back slightly to look at his face. "I almost didn't make it."

"But you're here. You came," he breathed. His hands reached for her face, brushing a stray curl aside.

"Every bone in my body tried to stop me. Every voice in my head screamed don't," she admitted.

"But?"

"But I didn't listen. I listened to my heart because," she looked straight at him then, "I love you," she breathed out. Chuck's breath rushed out of him then and absolute relief coursed through his veins. She was here. She loved him. He kissed her then, pressing his lips softly against hers. She smiled against his mouth and flung herself at him again. He laughed.

"Oh Chuck," she whispered. "I love you so much. I can't fight it anymore." She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "I can't deny that our path has been complicated, but in the end love makes everything simple." She smiled softly.

"Yes, yes it does," he said, kissing her soundly. "Here," he said, handing her the pink flowers. "These are for you."

"My favorite," she smiled, shoving her nose into the bouquet. He pulled away from her ever so slightly and slid his hand into his coat pocket. His hand closed around the small velvet box concealed there.

"Blair," he said, suddenly looking very serious.

"Yes?" she answered, smiling still but furrowing her eyebrows slightly at his sudden seriousness.

"I know I've caused you a lot of pain," he started.

"Chuck…" she tried, but he shushed her.

"But I hope to make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life," he said and then quickly amended, "our lives." Deep within his pocket, his hand squeezed the small box once in reassurance. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Blair, I love you. So much. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of our lives together." Blair's eyes widened as Chuck knelt down on one knee.

"Blair, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His eyes searched for hers then. And then suddenly, her lips were on his. Her tongue probing his mouth, her hands reaching for his face. He laughed.

"Is that a yes?" She laughed too.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she murmured over and over against his lips. "Yes, I would be honored," she said, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. He grinned, sliding the Harry Winston ring on her finger. She gazed down at the beautiful object.

"Oh Chuck, it's beautiful."

"One of a kind," he replied. "I had it designed especially for you."

"I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked.

"You have any place particular in mind?" She grinned.

"Any place where we can officially celebrate," he kissed her. "Without interruptions," he finished, sealing the sentence with another slow kiss.

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled. He reached for her hand, entwining their fingers as they made their way back to Chuck's waiting limo. But before getting in the limo Blair stopped.

"Chuck," she said. "We're getting married," she whispered. He squeezed her hand.

"I know." They both grinned.


	17. Not the End of the Affair

What if when Blair went to Chuck's apartment at the end of 5.11 she had something different to say?

Chuck looked up from pouring his scotch when he heard the elevator door slide open. Blair walked towards him and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Blair, thank god. Do you know what you've been putting me through?" He walked out from behind the table, ready to embrace her, throw his arms around her petite body and never let her go. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the tears glimmering in her watery eyes.

"Chuck I…" she started, barely able to get the words out.

"No, no, no," Chuck interrupted. "No, Blair, this can't be happening. You promised we'd spend the rest of our lives together." He was close to tears now, desperately grasping for any words that would make her understand. "What the hell is going on?" he settled for harsh words and then immediately regretted it when he saw the pain in her face.

"Chuck…" she tried again. He moved closer to her, and she let out a sob. He brushed away the stray tears with his thumbs, cupping her face delicately in his hands.

"Tell me Blair," he whispered.

"I made a pact with God," she whispered, unable to look him in the eye as she continued her story. "I would marry Louis and never see you again if God would let you live." She sniffled as the silent tears poured down her cheeks. Chuck let out a sigh, and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Oh thank god," he smiled and she looked up at him, shocked. "I thought you…I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought that maybe, you had… reconsidered everything."

"No!" She shouted. "I love you Chuck." She pushed herself away from his arms. "But don't you see? We can never be together now!" She sunk down onto the couch and put her face in her hands as sobs racked through her body. Chuck stood still for a moment, thrown by this change in events. A pact with God? Was she really that religious now that she had to stick to her deal? He was by her side in an instant, cradling her tired body in his arms and trying desperately to get Blair to look at him. She finally peered at him, through hazy, tear-filled eyes.

"Blair," he said softly, his own tears falling down his cheeks. "I was saved by modern day medicine, not your pact with God." She shook her head vigorously.

"That's what Serena said," she managed to say.

"Serena's finally got it right," Chuck said. "I love you Blair, and nothing is more important than that."

"I can't Chuck," Blair said. "I was going to come to you earlier today, and then you almost got hit by a taxi." She looked at him. "You almost died, again, because I was going to change my mind!" A new wave of tears flooded her cheeks.

"Blair, that 'almost accident' was entirely my fault. I was on my cell phone and didn't even look when crossing the street for heaven's sake!" He pushed away a strand of hair from her face, peering into her watery eyes. "Blair, please, I promise," he took a deep breath. "I promise, God does not willingly keep two people who are meant to be together apart." She was silent for a long time. Their uneven breathing was the only sound filling the room.

"You promise?" She whispered finally. He looked at her, and nodded.

"I promise." He could see a small smile forming on her lips and he didn't hesitate to add, "I promise to love you till the day I die." He leaned forward carefully, and so did Blair. He pressed his lips ever so gently against hers. They remained like that, lips touching and not moving for a while. When Chuck pulled back, he grasped her hand, kissing the palm lightly.

"I promise to be the best husband I can be." He kissed her lips. "I promise to love our baby." He kissed her lips again. "And I promise to never leave you, to love and cherish you." This time, Blair threw her arms around his neck and pressed her open lips against his. Their lips moved together in unison, tongues entwined, lips meshed together. Blair felt his hot breathe against her lips and sighed. Pulling back very slightly, Blair said,

"I promise the same things." She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you Chuck."

"I love you Blair." They smiled. Chuck scooped Blair up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

"Do you want to commemorate this night?" Chuck asked with a sly smile. She beamed at him.

"Yes. It's been way to long." They would deal with Louis and the wedding later. Now, they basked in the glow of simply being Chuck and Blair.


	18. The Bachelorette Party

I'm writing this chapter in preparation for tonight's episode (5.12). A little wishful thinking never hurt anyone!

Xoxoxo

"I want another shot!" Blair cried. Serena glanced up at her wearily. Blair stood, stumbled, and sat back down again on the bar stool giggling.

"oppsy!" she grinned. Smacking her hand against the bar, Blair shouted out to the bartender "another shot paaalease!" Serena placed a gentle hand on Blair's arm.

"Blair, how about we lay off the alcohol for a bit?" She peered into the brunettes unfocused eyes.

"No no no silly!" She laughed, throwing her arms around Serena's waist. "I wanna get drunk!" Serena sighed.

"Sweetie, I think you already accomplished that goal." Serena spotted the newly poured shot on the counter and quickly grabbed it before the brunette could see it.

"Serena!" Blair called. "I see that shot behind your back missy!" She giggled and reached around Serena's tall body for the shot. She tipped the glass back and swallowed the liquid in one large gulp. It burned, searing the back of her throat and Blair coughed, trying to the clear the burning sensation away. She stood up again, this time determined to make it to the dance floor.

"Woah," she mumbled as the world spun violently. She blinked vigorously several times and then settled for closing her eyes all together. But that seemed to only elevate the spinning.

"Blair," Serena said. "How many shots did you have?" Serena grasped the petite girl in her arms and steered her towards a more quiet area. Leaning Blair's body against the soft cushions of a couch, Serena waited for a reply.

"mmmm, I dunno," Blair slurred. "Maybe 6." She paused. "Or 7." Blair closed her eyes again and leaned her head back.

"Blair, stay awake," Serena demanded. Blair's body was limp now and she could barely keep herself sitting up. Serena pulled out her phone.

"Hey," she said softly into the phone. "I need your help…yes with Blair…yes I know…It's serious Chuck, please…ok thanks." She hung up and glanced back over at Blair.

"Was that Chuck?" Blair slurred. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck…Chuuuuck," she mumbled over and over under her breath.

"Yes, don't worry about it B," Serena answered. She ran her fingers over Blair's sweaty forehead, brushing aside a few random wisps of hair. They sat there for several minutes. Serena watched Blair's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Serena," Blair said suddenly.

"Yea?"

"I'm spinning," she moaned.

"I know." They were silent again. And then…

"I wanna dance!" She cried with renewed energy. She pushed herself to a standing position, still leaning heavily on the table. She stumbled forward, Serena trailing closely behind her. Then Blair glanced up.

"Chuck!" She cried. Serena looked up too, relieved that he had made it to the bar so quickly.

"Blair," he said simply. He glanced at Serena, who nodded.

"What are youuuu doing here?" She asked. "I can't see you anymore Chuck, remember!" She slurred. She attempted to move around his body, but stumbled again in the process. Her body fell flush up against his chest. He caught her before she fell.

"opps," she mumbled. Chuck wrapped a strong arm around her waist and guided her towards the door.

"Blair, I have an idea," he said softly into her ear. She glanced at him.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here." She resisted.

"Not with you," she said, trying to pull away from him. Again, she stumbled. Then she moaned.

"ugh, I can't see," she whispered, finally leaning all her weight on Chuck. Chuck grabbed the opportunity to steer her outside and gently placed her inside his waiting limo. He turned back to Serena before hopping inside the limo himself.

"Thanks for calling me. I'll make sure she's ok," he said to Serena.

"Thanks Chuck." She smiled softly. "She needs you." Chuck closed the limo door and sat down next to Blair. Blair had ripped off her shoes and tights and was now lying across the limo seat.

"Blair," Chuck said. "You need to sit up." He gentled lifted her body. She leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to hold it up on her own.

"ok," she mumbled. When the limo stopped in front of Blair's penthouse, Chuck lifted Blair out of the limo. He carried her through the lobby, up the elevator and into her bedroom. She sat slumped over on her bed as Chuck gentled removed her tight blue dress.

"Always trying to get me naked Bass," Blair murmured. She dragged her hand lightly across his cheek, suddenly mesmerized by stubble. "You need to shave," she said.

"mmm, yea. Haven't felt like it." He paused. "I have no need to look good anymore. Nobody to look good for." He gazed at her face. Her eyes were closed again, but even in her drunk state, she looked perfect.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally. He grazed his fingers across her cheeks lightly and she relaxed into his touch. He brought his lips to her cheek, brushing them against the smooth skin. He lingered close to her face, and then pulled back.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable."

"No, I'm fine like this… I'm too hot." Chuck nodded. Blair lay down on the bed.

"Stay," she said quietly.

"Blair…" he said warningly.

"No, please Chuck." Tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Please," she said in a barely audible voice. Chuck lay down next to her. Blair moved closer to his sturdy frame, wrapping her arms around his torso and entwining her legs with his. She sighed, content. Chuck ran his hands up and down the bare skin of her back. Blair lifted her face up, waiting.

Chuck leaned in, knowing what she wanted. He placed his lips gently against hers and she accepted his mouth willingly. They were still besides the soft movement of their lips pressing together. Blair shifted even closer to Chuck's body until there was no space left between them; her entire body wrapped securely around him.

"I love you Chuck," she said.

"I know." He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too Blair." She sighed contently.

"Go to sleep," Chuck murmured soothingly.

"mmmok," she mumbled back. She buried her face into his chest.

And the two lovers fell asleep.


	19. An Alternate Ending

An alternate ending to 5.12

Xoxoxo

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, storming over to the elevator.

"I need to see Blair."

"She's asleep."

"Look, I don't know what you think I did tonight, but I need to see her." Chuck pushed Serena aside and began to ascend the stairs. Serena looked after him and sighed.

"Chuck," she called, softly this time. "She really is asleep." He nodded and continued up the stairs. Stopping in front of Blair's bedroom, he gently pushed the door open. From his position in the doorway, all he could see was a mound of sheets and blankets and Blair, buried deeply beneath them. She groaned in her sleep, tossing to one side, then the other, completely restless.

Chuck was by her side in an instant, sitting softly next to her on the edge of the bed. He touched her cheek lightly, grazing his thumb over her lips. She stopped stirring immediately, as if his touch had calmed her agitated body.

Tears prickled his eyes and Chuck let them fall relentlessly down his cheeks, burning trails of wet saltiness.

Leaning closer to her face, Chuck lightly pressed his lips to her delicate mouth. The touch was so sweet, so innocent, and yet immensely intimate.

"Chuck?" Blair stirred from her sleep. She looked questioningly into his tear-filled eyes and in her hazy, still drunken state, she reached her arms up to him, encircling his crumbling body in her arms.

No more words were needed between the two. Blair raised the cover and Chuck slid in beside her. They both turned on their sides, faces inches apart. And again, their lips touched, as if pulled together by some invisible magnetic force. Blair moved even closer to his body, pressing each inch of skin flush against his strong frame. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with his comforting scent.

"I love you," she heard him whisper softly, before she succumbed to sleep. That night was the first night in months that both slept through the night undisturbed. Comforted and safe in each other's loving embrace.


	20. Always Have, Always Will

Because we all wish she hadn't actually gotten married to Louis…

Xoxoxo

"I love him, I love him, I love him," Blair mumbled under her breath. She paced back and forth across the small room, clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly. She gulped the air as she stopped in front of the mirror. This was all wrong. Yes, the dress was beautiful, but there was no way she was wearing this thing anymore. How could she walk down that aisle towards anybody other than Chuck?

"Gahhh," she cried out in frustration. She loved Chuck. More and more every day. She needed him. She needed his soothing hands, his calming presence, his reassuring smile, his loving embraces and kisses.

Suddenly, the white gown felt too tight. She felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs as if the fabric was actively tightening around her chest.

"No, no, no," she yelled out, increasing her volume as she frantically grabbed at the back of her dress. She couldn't reach the clasp however and tears began to pour from her eyes, her makeup falling in deep streaks across her cheeks.

"Crap!" she said, rubbing the dark makeup marks furiously. And the tears still poured relentlessly down her face as sobs escaped her lips.

"Blair," she heard someone say from the doorway. She looked up, terrified that someone had caught her breakdown. Through her hazy, tear filled eyes, Blair saw him. He stood straight in the doorframe, gazing hesitantly at the crumbing beauty before him.

"Chuck." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but the air wouldn't pass through, and soon she was gasping for breath. She was in his embrace the next moment, his arms tightening around her frame, pulling her close.

"shhh," he murmured. "I can't let you do this Blair," he said. Her shaking body suddenly stilled and she pulled away, anger radiating off of her face.

"Let me?" She frowned. "Who do you think you are?" she yelled. "Let me?" She backed away from him. "In case you haven't noticed, but I've been doing just _fine _without you!" she spat.

"You call this fine?" he tossed back. "Look at yourself Blair. You can barely keep it together!"

"I don't need you."

"What happened to the Blair Waldorf I used to know?" Chuck asked, looking directly into her watery eyes. "The independent woman who always had something powerful or witty to say?" He swallowed. "You're entering into a loveless marriage because you think it's the right thing to do. I can't let you throw away everything you've worked for."

They stood facing each other in absolute silence. The only sound was of their heavy breathing. And then…

"I love you Blair. Why isn't that enough anymore?" He looked helpless. And Blair's heart ached. And then she was in arms for the second time. This time, she flung her arms around him and buried her face into the side of his neck. She placed a tentative kiss on the exposed skin there, and pulled back ever so slightly.

"It is enough, Chuck." She paused. "I'm scared." She sniffled. He cupped her face in his hands and placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. A sob escaped her lips and more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Stop," he whispered. "Please Blair. Don't cry. I.." he didn't get to finish his sentence. Blair's lips fused with his. Her beautiful pink lips parted slightly, and then closed around his own lips. Their mouths danced together.

"Get it off," she whispered. He looked confused for a moment, and then he understood her request. He grasped the delicate material of her dress in his hands, unclasping the material and pulling the fabric off her body. She stepped away from the lace and glanced up at him. He smiled.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Wanna get out of here?" She nodded. He grabbed her coat, placing the warm jacket around her figure. Their hands reached for each other, and Chuck pulled her close.

"I love you Chuck," she said. "Always have, always will."

"I hope to make you Blair Bass one day," he replied. And she smiled. The first real smile all day.

"I can't wait to be your wife," she said.


	21. Safe At Last

This came into my mind when Blair said that she would never let Louis touch her in tonight's episode.

This is not the kind of story I typically write – in fact, it was very painful to write. Just a warning.

Xoxoxoxo

His hand connected with her cheek in an instant. It was too fast for Blair to see it coming. But she felt the sharp sting a moment later. His hand collided with her cheek again, this time with more force. Her already raw cheek screamed in pain. She put her own hand to her face, covering the reddening area.

"I'm not finished yet!" he growled, roughly pulling her arm down. He grabbed her face with one hand. His fist came out of nowhere, knocking brutally into the side of her head. She screamed.

"Stop!" She tried helplessly. "Please, Louis, please!" He only pushed her small body roughly across the room, throwing her forcefully onto the bed.

"Get undressed." He said emotionlessly. She stared at him, shocked. "Now!" He yelled at her when she didn't immediately comply. With shaking hands, Blair reached for the bottom hem of her dress. She slowly pulled the delicate material up, acutely aware of his intense gaze on her body.

Her slow movements frustrated him, and soon his hands where on her, ripping the dress from her body and exposing her intimate areas to his greedy eyes. She gasped, a muted scream, when he shoved her legs apart.

"You're going to like this." Tears prickled her eyes and fell soundlessly down her cheeks. She brushed them away, attempting to hide them from Louis. But he saw the tears anyways.

"You want something real to cry about?" He yelled at her. He slapped her tear stained face once more and kneed her stomach. She gasped, trying to suck in some air.

"No," she whispered, a barely audible sound.

"Yes," he countered, stroking her folds. She was dry however. Impatient, Louis grabbed her inner thighs and roughly split her legs. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. He was inside her the next moment, crudely thrusting into her.

Each thrust sent a searing pain through her core. She whimpered, keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut and willing this moment to be over quickly. She didn't dare open her eyes to see the cruel hatred in his eyes as he shoved himself upon her.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Afterwards, Louis abruptly left the room, leaving her blood stained and worn body on the bed. She lay unmoving on top of the sheets, desperately attempting to calm her shaking body with deep breaths.

This had happened many times before. Since their return to Monaco, Louis' true colors had slowly unfolded. The first act of violence was a simply slap here and there. His latest revenge was more severe, more violent.

It was at moments like these where Blair's thoughts drifted to Chuck. It had been almost 2 months since she had last spoken to him and she craved his soothing voice. She briefly wondered if Louis had left her cell phone in the side table, or if he had taken that too. He had removed almost all her personal belongings, besides a few articles of clothing. He insisted that she did not need anything from her old life anymore.

She had sobbed that night he had burned the photographs of her friends. The one of her and Serena on the MET steps, the one of her and Nate at prom, the one of her, Serena, Nate, and Chuck freshmen year in high school.

Blair turned over slightly on the bed. Rolling onto her side, she reached for the bedside table drawer. To her surprise, her cell phone sat neatly underneath a pile of papers. She grasped the phone tightly in her hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Pressing the speed dial number 1, she waited with bated breath.

"Blair?" the voice on the other end of the line said immediately. She was silent, unsure of what to say. And then the tears began to pour out of her eyes relentlessly.

"Blair, are you ok?" He asked again at the sound of her sobs.

"Chuck, I need…" she couldn't say it.

"Blair what is it? What do you need?" he was worried now. There was a long silence as he waited for her to respond. He longed to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and soothe her cries away. But he couldn't do that anymore. That was Louis' job now.

"I need you to come and get me," she whispered into the phone. "Quickly, before Louis finds out."

"Blair?" he asked, confused.

"Please Chuck," she choked out. "He…" she took a deep breath. "He hits me and… and rapes me…and" Chuck cut her off then.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in the morning." He heard her sigh of relief.

"Thank you Chuck." He heard the click the phone as she hung up.

Xoxoxoxo

Blair was in his arms, that's all he knew for sure right now. Currently she lay curled around his body on his private jet. He shifted his arm so that he could pull her sleeping form closer to his chest. He pressed a light kiss to her head as she snuggled more deeply against him.

It had taken all his power to extract Blair from the Monaco palace. But the sight of Blair, bruises covering her beautiful face and body, had thrown him over the edge. And now she was here, safely in his embrace.

As he pressed a soft kiss to her swollen and bruised cheek, her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at his unshaven face, and gently ran her fingers across his cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. He nodded and smiled at her, running his hands up and down her back softly.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Me too," he whispered back. They sat looking at each other for a long time. And then they leaned towards each other, their lips touching in the lightest of kisses. Blair sighed into his mouth, pressing her lips more tightly against his, wrapping her legs and arms even further around his body.

Chuck pulled back slightly from her, running a finger across her parted lips.

"I love you," he said softly. "I always have. It nearly killed me when you left with him after the wedding."

"It killed me too. But I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I didn't know he'd…turn violent," she said. Tears welled up in her eyes once more and when Chuck spotted the wetness, he immediately brushed them aside.

"Stop, don't cry anymore Blair. I'm here. I love you and I'm never leaving you again." She nodded.

"I love you Chuck."

"Let's try to get some sleep," he suggested, shifting them so they could lie down. Blair placed her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead. And they fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. Safe at last.


	22. Breakfast Time

Something light and cheerful and most importantly, fluffy – to brighten our chair hearts.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

They lay tangled in the sheets on their bed, the sun soaking through the thin white material and brushing over their bodies.

"mmm," Blair sighed in contentment. She shifted slightly and the sheet fell slightly lower exposing her chest to the air. She didn't seem to mind however. And Chuck's eyes were closed anyways. Though his eyes remained closed, his hand slowly stroked the bare skin of Blair's stomach. She smiled as she noticed his absentminded touches. She picked up his hand then, kissing it softly and placing it back down on her stomach.

Chuck rolled onto his side and gazed at the beautiful woman beside him. His eyes met hers and he smiled. He kissed her soft, though now slightly swollen, lips.

"What do you say to some breakfast?" he asked. "I'm sure you've worked up an appetite." She laughed softly. She ran her fingers across his unshaven cheek.

"I'd love some breakfast. You gonna cook for me?" She grinned.

"Anything for you princess." He sat up in the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers for himself and a silk robe for Blair. Blair stared at him, mouth agape.

"I didn't think you were actually serious," she said. Chuck leaned in inches away from her lips and murmured,

"Oh you better believe it." He kissed her. "This is going to be one amazing breakfast."

"Better than the time we used the whipped cream and strawberries for… well, you know," she smirked.

"Better than all our food sex games combined," he whispered back.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the bed. She walked beside him, slipping her arm around his waist and bringing her body closer to his. He kissed the top of her head, pressing his nose against her hair.

"Ok. Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast," he mumbled, walking around the counter.

"Let's make breakfast smoothies!" Blair said happily. "Dorota sometimes makes those for me. So good!" she smiled.

"Ok," he said. "What's in that?" He glanced worriedly at the fridge.

"Oh don't worry, I'll help." She pulled at the fridge door. "Ok, yogurt is a start," she said grabbing the container. "And fruit. Bananas maybe?" She felt Chuck come up behind her then, wrapping his arms around her middle. He spun her around.

"You're so hot when you get serious," he growled against her lips. She sighed and melted into him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.

"mmmm" she moaned in approval as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. "we'll never get to breakfast at this rate," she mumbled.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry anymore." She pulled back from his lips slightly, breathing deeply. She leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Actually," he said, "I am hungry." He placed his open mouth against hers. "For you." She smiled against his lips.

"Same here," she replied.

They spent the rest of the morning satiating their hunger.


	23. You Are My Everything

It's been a while since my last update. But I was inspired by the promo for the finale.

What happens after Blair chooses Chuck in the finale (which we all KNOW will happen!)

Based on recent spoilers – don't read if you do not want to be spoiled about anything potentially related to the finale.

Starts off not too happy – but don't worry, I'm a CHAIR fan forever!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She climbed the stairs, her heart racing her chest. She could feel the thumping of her heart and she didn't know whether it was due to nerves, or the act of climbing up the stairs. It was cold on the roof of the Empire. And windy. But Chuck stood facing the wind, looking out over the city lights. He didn't hear her as she approached him and he didn't turn around when she called out his name softly.

"Blair," he simply said, not turning his gaze away from the city.

"Chuck I…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. The words were caught in her throat.

He finally turned around. "What Blair?" The words came out harsh and cold.

"I…" she tried again.

"Come to tell me that you choose me now?" he sneered. "Cause we all know how that's gonna end." He frowned. "You'll just throw me away again when something 'better' comes along," he growled.

"That's not fair," she whispered.

"No Blair!" he shouted, anger getting ahold of him now. "What's not fair is you telling me you love me and that you want to spend the rest of our lives together. That you fucking want me to raise your baby with you! And then you turn around, before I can even blink, and are off first marrying the prince and then fucking Humphrey of all people!"

Her eye's widened. "No, that's not what happened!" Blair finally shouted back. "I wanted to be with you Chuck! I came to you before…" she paused, hesitated for a moment. "I came to you before the accident, when I still had the baby…" she trailed off. "I wanted to be a family with you Chuck. But fate got in the way."

Her words got lost in the sob that escaped her lips. And Chuck instinctively reached out towards her, his hand gently grasping her hand. She looking down at their entwined fingers and sniffled.

"Do you really believe in all that Blair? Fate… I dunno." He looked at her tear filled eyes. "It seemed to me that you chose Dan. You chose Dan when you could have finally had me for real." He trailed off, turning back around to face the city. "I wanted that so much," he whispered to the air.

"Me too," he heard her say softly behind him. "I was so confused. So lost. I wanted an out. I wanted to break free from all that drama of the past year. And Dan…well, he was there for me in a way nobody else could be. He was carefree and light and the perfect distraction." She saw him stiffen.

"I was there for you Blair. And I tried to be there for you after the accident, when you lost the baby." He heard her sob.

"Don't…" she whispered. "Please Chuck," she cried out quietly. "I don't wanna talk about her."

"Her?" he asked, turning back to face her. She nodded.

"Yes. I was going to name her Audrey," she smiled softly.

"That's the perfect name for Blair Waldorf's daughter."

And then she broke down. And the tears that had been hovering on the edge of her eyes, spilled down her cheeks. Noiseless sobs escaped her lips and she tried to bury her face in her hands. But Chuck was quicker. His hands grasped her face lightly, his thumbs tracing soft circles across her cheeks. And then he placed his mouth over her lips, muffling her cries.

She was still for a moment. And then her arms crept up to his neck and she pressed her body tightly against his frame. He kept her face gently between his hands. All the while their lips remained fused together. This was their first kiss in over 6 months. And the first moment where they could kiss uninterrupted.

"I love you," she whispered, breaking away from his lips, kissing his lips and cheeks and neck over and over. He buried his nose in her hair and let her lips explore. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered over and over. "Please Chuck. Please love me too."

She returned to his welcoming mouth, parting his lips with her tongue. She heard him groan.

"Blair I never stopped loving you. No matter how hard I tried." He kissed her lips once. "I can never stop loving you. You're everything to me." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "You're it for me." She gasped against his mouth.

Chuck pulled away from her lips, but grasped her hand tightly.

"Look what Bart found." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet covered box.

Blair's eyes widened in shock. "Is that…?" Chuck nodded. He opened the box for her to see.

"It's the Harry Winston ring," he said. "I don't know how he found it. Or why he bought it. All I know is that he said that I had to give this ring to the woman I marry." Chuck looked up at Blair. Her eyes were glued to the sparkling ring.

"Chuck I…" her eyes reached his.

"Blair please. I know you want to be a strong independent woman. Heck, I wanna be a strong independent man." He laughed lightly. "But we can do that together. We can be strong together. Loving someone and letting someone else in doesn't make you weak. It took me a while to figure that out."

He gently took the ring out of the box, holding the sparkling piece of jewelry in his palm.

"Will you consider us being strong together? Will you consider a life together… jobs and kids and a house and all?" He paused. "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" She was nodding, softly at first and then more furiously, when he looked up.

"Yes," she finally said. And she grinned, a warmth spreading through her like she had never felt before.

Chuck was grinning too.

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" she cried. "Now put that damn ring on my finger Bass!" she laughed.

He slid the ring onto her finger and then entwined their fingers. And then she was in his arms again and their lips crashed together. He lifted her off her feet and spun around. She giggled.

"Finally," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Three years in the making," she replied.

"I've been trying to give you that ring for three years." He laughed. "The ring wouldn't leave us alone though."

"I'm glad it found its way back to us," Blair said. "I was devastated when you said you returned it."

"I know," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you then that I was so upset." She sighed. "Would have saved us a lot of pain." He kissed her then.

"I love you so much it hurts," Blair said.

"There's only one thing to do when you love someone this much," Chuck said, grinning slyly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Blair asked. He pulled her closer, leaning in and whispering in her ear…

"Have lots and lots of sex." She laughed.

"Let's see what I can do," Blair answered, and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

And they kissed each other senseless on the rooftop of their kingdom.


	24. A New Beginning

Post finale – What happens after that last moment in the casino?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm all in," he hears her say. But he can only stare now, trying to comprehend if this is all real. She looks back up at him, her eyes seeking out his. His face remains frozen. And Blair drops her gaze.

They sat like that for a while, neither one moving or saying anything. And then she feels it. His fingers wrap softly around her clenched hand and she sharply sucks in air. His thumb begins to trace soft patterns across the top of her hand, rubbing soothing circles. He grasps her hand then, bringing it to his lips. She squeezes his hand tightly when she feels his lips against her skin. She feels like she is on fire.

"Oh Chuck," she whispers when their eyes finally meet. He leans in, bringing his lips inches away from hers. But he doesn't close the distance. Instead, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of her warm breath blowing in and out.

He opens his eyes and looks. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted ever so slightly. But what makes his breath catch is that both of her hands now grasp his one hand. She holds on tightly to him and he can't help but touch her lips with his free hand. He traces the outline of her mouth with his finger, watching as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Blair," he says quietly. She looks up in question, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Yea?" she whispers back.

"I want to kiss you." She breathes out in relief. "But not here." He squeezes her hands. "I want to make this first kiss special." She smiles.

"It's not exactly our first kiss Chuck," she says. But she understands. He wants their fresh start to be exactly that: fresh and beautiful.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Chuck asks. She nods and they stand up, hands still clutching each other. Blair moves closer to his body, minimizing the space between them.

Monaco night life was busy. Late night parties and dinners still busily occurring. But Chuck managed to find a quiet area overlooking the water. Sitting on the stone wall, the two watched the yachts in the harbor and the softly splashing waves against the shore.

"I'm glad you came," he says finally.

"I meant it Chuck. I'm going to fight for you this time." She looks at his profile. "I love you." He nods. "You said it wasn't enough anymore. Did you mean that?" She glances away, worried that he would reject her again, like she had him so many times.

Her answer came fast however. His lips found hers, softly prying deep into her mouth. He cupped her face, bringing their mouths even closer. Her hand circled his neck, fingers rubbing gently against the back of his neck.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said, pulling away from her mouth. She nodded, at a loss for words. She could feel her heart pounding relentlessly in her chest.

"Maybe we could start with lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"That sounds wonderful," he said.

"Ok." They sat in silence a little while longer, hands still entwined tightly.

"I should go," Blair said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded. And then pressed a light kiss against her lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"Goodnight Chuck," she whispered back. "I love you. More than anything." She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling for his heart. And then gently pulled away.

This was a new beginning.


End file.
